poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Owl
Owl is an aged wise owl who likes to tell stories and can be very serious, although most of time he is just calm and even has a happy-go-lucky attitude at times. Owl's house is located on a tree in the middle of the Hundred Acre Wood. He enjoys tea and telling old stories about his relatives and himself. Owl was introduced in the book Winnie-the-Pooh and appeared as a recurring character in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Book of Pooh. He also appeared in four movies: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, The Tigger Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. For unknown reasons, however, after Piglet's Big Movie (2003) Owl ceased to appear in other Disney productions, thus becoming the only main character of A.A. Milne's books to be absent in the CGI series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Some have speculated, however, that Owl's role as a character to which the others turned to for advice did not fit the nature of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, in which the Super Sleuths work to solve the Wood's problems. Owl is slated to return for the [[Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film)|2011 Winnie the Pooh film]]. Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) TV specials * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Winnie the Pooh : A Valentine for You (1999) Movies * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (short film) (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (short film) (1968) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (short film) (1983) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film) Songs Songs by Owl include: * Girls are Like Boys (Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You) * Adventure Is a Wonderful Thing (Pooh's Grand Adventure) Internationally *In Brazil, Owl is known as Corujão and was voiced by famous Brazilian voice actor Orlando Drummond Cardoso in all his appearances except for some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, in which he was voiced by Amaury Costa. Additionally, Mauro Ramos provides Owl's singing voice in the Brazilian dub of Pooh's Grand Adventure, while in The Book of Pooh it is Orlando Drummond himself who does the character's singing. *In France, Owl's name is Maître Hibou. In French dub, he is voiced by Henry Djanik (the same voice of Eeyore) in New Adventures and by Bernard Alane in the movies. *In Italy, Owl is called Uffa and is voiced by Massimo Corvo *In Japan, the character is voiced by Toshiya Ueda Family Owl has a young cousin called Dexter who came to visit him in a couple of episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Owl seems to be very interested in his family's history, and often shares stories with his friends about his many notable relatives. Through the years, Owl has been collecting old pictures of his relatives and displaying them on a wall of his house. When put together, the pictures form Owl's family tree. Gallery Category:Characters